1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for frame coding in vertical raster scan for HEVC.
2. Description of the Related Art
HEVC is a video coding standard being standardized to improve coding efficiency by 50% over H264/AVC. To achieve this goal, lots of new coding tools have been proposed for HEVC. However, all the proposed coding tools assume the horizontal raster scan of micro blocks, which has two problems: 1) Horizontal raster scan is not always effective in prediction especially for intra coding and 2) with sliding window memory for motion estimation (ME) and motion compensation (MC), large on-chip memory is required to compensate for large vertical motion. This is especially a challenging for UHD (ultra high definition) videos, such as, 4 k×2 k and 8 k×4 k. While UHD video coding is one of the application areas of HEVC, the frame coding in horizontal scan order is not cost effective at all for UHD videos with high vertical motion.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for frame coding for HEVC.